Chapter 1128
Your Life's Script is Round 1128 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Locations Introduced: Coffee Shop Hearns *Title Page Character(s): None Summary While outside the Doctor's office in Kōrakuen Hall, Sendō Takeshi met Miyata Ichirō as he was leaving. Sendo mentioned that Miyata's got to learn some social skills, or learn to smile when in front of a mic. Miyata now pissed, wondered if Sendo just came thought to complain about that, but Sendo mentioned it was just a coincidence. Sendo noted that even thought Miyata had a hardcore cool guy image, he was just a sulky brat deep down. He asked Miyata if he had any plans for the future, and Miyata mentioned, "Not really" again. Sendo didn't believe Miyata As Miyata was about to leave, Sendo mentioned that if he think he get to fight him by waiting around, where he kept on defending his title, and maybe hoped that a chance will appear. Miyata wanted to know what Sendo meant. Sendo added that while Miyata kept fighting a bunch of chumps while he waited, and it was no wonder that he was stressed out. With Ippo losing, it meant Miyata had to wait a little longer, where he thought it was natural Miyata would be sulk about it. Miyata angry asked Sendo to explain himself, when Sendo told Miyata to be a little more ambitious instead like him. Miyata answered that he intended to take the World title, but Sendo countered that is after he moved up in weightclasses. Sendo stated that Miyata doesn't have much time left in the Featherweight class since he is near his limit, and it time to wrap it up and no more waiting for Ippo. Since Sendo fought him before, he could tell Miyata isn't cut out for sitting around. He told Miyata to move on up. Miyata Senior thanked Sendo for what he said, but Sendo mentioned that he probably told Miyata that stuff all the time. Miyata Senior disagreed, since Miyata never listens, but to hear it from a rival in the same weightclass was bound to carry more weight to it. Sendo commented that he thought it was some what noble of Miyata despite being stubborn. Sendo thought that Miyata can't bring himself to explain what he wanted, so he kept quiet instead. He kept his mouth shut and waited as long as it takes while it wears away at him. Miyata Senior pointed out that it was just his speculation, since Ichiro could have something else on his mind. Sendo disagreed with him, since there was historic champion with his reach in Ricardo Martinez. He thought a guy like Miyata would want to take a shot at him. If he wasn't, then there was a reason why he was choosing not to. As Sendo was leaving, he added that everyone got an ideal scenario in their head, but plans fall apart, or reality doesn't always go like you want. When that happens, you got to rewrite the script and make it how you want instead. Miyata Senior commented that if you can't accept reality with what you want, you are a sulky brat. Sendo agreed, which was why he did a new rewrie since it could gone one way with him fighting Miyata, but he didn't feel like defeating Miyata in his handicapped shape. Sendo thought that being a trainer for Miyata got to be tough, and joked he felt sorry for Miyata Senior, while Senior felt the same for Yanaoka. Sendo met Ippo and Takeshi's Teacher outside. Ippo mentioned while they were waiting he learned a lot about Sendo growing up, where Ippo joked that "Takeshi-kun" was a good boy. Ippo added that his teacher was too embarrassed to admit it, but Sendo was her favorite student. Sendo pissed with Ippo, started to yell at him for being the reason he needed to rewrite his plans, which Ippo didn't understand what he was talking about. Sendo's teacher yelled at Sendo, and lectured him that his first instinct was to resort of violence, despite doing the things for the right reason. Ippo tried not to laugh as he heard that. Ippo, Sendo, and his teacher decided to head to Coffee Shop Hearns. Sendo's Teacher mentioned it had been a while since they last meet. When Ippo wondered if he should just leave, but Sendo told him not to worry. Sendo's Teacher apologizes for being late, since she was busy at work, and she wondered why Sendo contacted her out of the blue. Ippo mentioned it must be tough being a Middle School Teacher, but Sendo noted that she is no longer a teacher. He heard that she got divorced, and quit teaching after she started drinking a little too much, and tried to hang tough. He mentioned he got it from his Grandma, where he heard that she just sits like a statue in a restaurant all day, and not talk to anyone. Ippo tried to leave, but Sendo forced him to sit. She wonders if that was why he called her here, but Sendo told her that he doesn't care about the past. He then told Ippo to punch him, but Ippo doesn't want to. Sendo forced him to punch, by telling him he will punch him instead if he did not. Sendo thrown a punch, while Ippo countered it and sent Sendo flying by knocking over some chairs and tables. He gets up bleeding, and mentioned that to that he wants his Teacher to live at his place. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga chapters 1100 to 1200 Category:Volume 114